Bound By Emotion
by Shadow The Umbreon
Summary: There is a new threat in Sinoh and there is only two to stop them but will they be able to tell each other the truth? Advanced shipping AshxMay
1. prolouge

Hey guys Shadow here I know I have to update My Life With Tim but I just can't motivate myself and at the same time I don't want to take it down so until then for all you advancedshippers out there here's something to read oh and I also don't own pokémon

"Like hell he does if he owned pokémon there would be never a new episode because he couldn't find the motivation to get off his lazy but and make one!"

Shut up Tim

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In the beginning, there was only a churning of chaos.

At the heart of chaos, where all things become one, appeared an Egg.

Having tumbled out of a vortex, the Egg gave rise to the Original One.

From itself, two beings The Original One Did make.

Time started to spin.

Space began to expand.

From itself again, three living things the Original One did make.

The two beings wished, and from them, matter came to be.

The three living things wished, and from them, spirit came to be.

The world created, the Original One took to unyielding sleep…"

"What are you reading Gary?"

"Grandfather I didn't know you were here, I'm just reading Sinnoh's creation legend while I'm in Sinnoh."

"Ah I see so what have you found out?"

"Well I'm not sure who this Original One is yet but I know who the other five are"

"Oh really who, I'm fascinated by such things"

"The two beings the one of time is Dialga and the one of space is Palkia!"

"And who are the other three?"

"They are what Ash, May and Dawn saw- Aself, Uixe and Mespirit"

"I see so the legendary pokémon are made from this original one"

As they talked they were being watched by a cloaked man in the shadows

"The Original One will be awakened and now I know how to do it Dialga, Palkia, Aself, Uixe and Mespirit soon you will be united and the Original One will be awakened

And with that he left through the shadows he came from.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everybody Shadow here with another chap sorry if it took so long I put a lot of thought into this I just hope that it's up to your standards

I would also like to thank my reviewers WingsOfRain, Kath, Gerbilftw and Batthan for giving me back my writing spirit back without you guys I wouldn't be writing this

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything to do with it if I did…… lets just say I'd make a few changes

* * *

Chapter one

"Pikachu- Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he charged at his opponent which just so happened to be a very unlucky Geodude

"Geodude Rock Polish!" his trainer called

"Dude" it grunted as it started to shine and as Pikachu was about to strike it moved out of the way

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in alarm as it's tail crashes into the ground leaving nothing but a crater of crushed rock

"What!" as cried in confusion

"Ash Rock Polish makes the user a lot faster be careful!" Brock called to his Friend.

"Pikachu use Quick attack!" Ash called

"Pika!" it cried again and tried to go for it's attack but falls over for some reason it looks back to see it's tail stuck in the crater

"Now your mine Geodude use Rock tomb!" the trainer called in triumph

"GEODUDE!" I cried as it smashed the ground with it's rock hard fist sending rocks flying towards Pikachu

"Pikachu look out!" Ash called helplessly

"Pi!" Pikachu called in panic, franticly trying to pull it's tail free

There was a lot of dust thrown up as the rocks hit the area were Pikachu was no one could see if Pikachu made it out or if he was stuck under all those rocks.

"PIKACHU!" Ash called in panic

As the dust settled all they saw at first was rocks but then they saw the one thing the Geodude feared the most- an angry Pikachu.

"YEAH!" Ash cried in glee

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu spat at the living rock

"Dude…." The Geodude whimpered

It had a good reason too as well because not only was Pikachu mad; he was coming straight down on his head with a super powered up Iron tail

"Pikachu!" it bellowed as the Iron Tail connected hitting the Geodude right on the Fore head

"Dude!" it cried in pain as it's sent into the floor instantly KO'ed

"Yeah way ta go Pikachu!" Ash cried hugging his pal

"_That's what you get for trying to crush me!" _Pikachu said

"Aw man I lost!" the trainer said in defeat returning his KO'ed pokémon

"Good match you almost had me there!" Ash said to his defeated adversary

"_I'll say- if I hadn't used my thunder shock to free my tail I would have been toast!" Pikachu agreed_

"Thanks but you still won so here's your money!" he said handing him 200 Poké Dollars

"Well done Ash!" Dawn said greeting him

"Thanks but truth is Pikachu did all the work" Ash said modestly

"_Don't forget the life risking part!"_ Pikachu added smugly

"So where we next Brock?" Ash asked his navigator A.K.A Brock

"Well we should be reaching Jubilife City soon" Brock noted checking his guide book which handily had maps to everywhere and info about the towns and cities that they come across "That's good after we get there we can go to Canalave City and get my next Gym badge!" Ash cheered. ----------------------------------------------------------------------(scene break) May got off the Ship she looked out to see Canalave City in it's full Glory if that's what you could call it. Big Burly Sailors and Pokémon moving crates and cargo on and off boats, she looked down to her Faithful Glacieon who mewed in response. They left the port and crossed the bridge to the town she looked for her goal seeing as the Johto Grand festival was called off because of a freak Tsunami destroyed the stadium and the rest of the town and she was one of the lucky ones that managed to get away on a lifeboat Drew, Harley and Solidad left for their respective homes to recover- She on the other hand left for Sinnoh for some unknown reason she just felt it in her gut that she was needed there and she felt safer with Ash than her Family which also struck her as odd but followed her gut none the less for her gut feeling usually lead out to be true on many an occasion.

* * *

Whistle deep stuff

"I'll say death and Tsunamis what the hell are you on!"

Duhno Tim still remember R&R Shadow out!


	3. Chapter 2

_Shadow; Hey shadow here sorry for the delay I had the dreaded writers block and I was thinking about how long I should make the chaps and some other stuff thanks to Batthan and gerbilftw and wings of rain for your reviews_ _Tim: yeah we'd be nothing with out you guys and gals_ _Shadow for once I agree with you_ _Tim: Shadow doesn't own pokémon if he did he would put me in wouldn't ya?_ _Shadow: maybe…._ _Tim: hey!_ _Shadow: we'll be here a while so one with the next chap!_

* * *

_May's POV_ May Left the Harbour only to come across one person she did not expect- Professor Oak "Hello Professor!" May greeted "Ah May what a surprise to see you here isn't the Grand festival on in Johto shouldn't you be competing?" The Old man Replied May shuddered at the memory of what had happened _Flash Back_ _May was running for her life as the Waters were rising out of the sea in a huge wave the size of a small sky-scraper then she saw a life boat with an Abra on it- the last one she bolted for the boat as the wave started to come down she just made it the Abra sensing the danger used Teleport to get out of there just as the colossal wave came crashing onto the land they materialized near by they watched in horror as the island that was The contest central of Johto disappeared beneath the waves she looked around to see Drew, Harley and Solidad in the boat with her she looked again to where the Island was only to sea nothing but ocean._ _End Flash Back_ "There was a freak wave and everything was destroyed" May responded rather reluctantly wanting to forget that horrible experience "Oh I'm sorry" the old Professor responded "It's ok you didn't know!" May said trying to be like her old Perky self to calm the old man They then went to the pokémon centre to discuss more- at that very moment her Poketech rang (A/N just in case your wondering her ring tone is the pokémon advanced theme song) "Hello?" she said down the line "Hey May I was just wondering how you were getting along at the Grand festival" the other person said who turned out to be Ash "Oh- um it got cancelled" she replied "Why? What happened May!" Ash sounded down the phone in a worried voice "There was an- accident" she didn't want to worry Ash too much "Where are you now?" He asked "Canalave city" "I'm going straight there!" he called "No Ash please don't go out of your way for me!" she said very guiltily "It's ok I'm going there for my next gym badge anyway!" he said in a cheery tone

* * *

_Ash's POV  
_

Ash hang up and looked at his companions "We gotta hurry!" he said as he started to leave "Why what's wrong?" Brock said "Yeah what's wrong with May?" Dawn said Startled at the boys change in pace "No time gotta go now!" he called racing along the Road like a Rapidash on Carbos. -(time skip) (A/N Warning this may upset more sensitive readers) As they arrived at Jubilife City what they saw shocked them to their very core. Thousands upon thousands of Refugees are sitting on the roads and path ways of the once bustling City "So this is what May was talking about!" Ash exclaimed glad that his close friend and pupil ended up better than these poor souls. Dawn wept at the sight and Brock just could not believe his eyes "_Damn" _was all Pikachu could muster- not that anyone could understand him "Come on lets go" Ash said finally getting over the pure shock of what they had saw. They set off reluctant to just brush off what they had just saw and could see around them as they looked around they could see the affects of the catastrophe in the eyes of it's victims Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder and Civilian alike were not spared. They saw trainers comforting their scarred Pokémon or each other Mothers crying over dead children and children crying over dead Pokémon They wept tears for the victims as they went on still making their way to Canalave City trying to keep their guilt at bay they almost managed it until a little girl who was chasing a butterfly fell over in front of them she started to cry- this they could not ignore Ash bent down and helped her up gave the still weeping girl a pat on the head and some words of encouragement and then Brock gave her a loaf of bread and some water and Dawn gave her one of her hair ribbons. The Girl smiled thanked them and skipped off to where ever she came from Feeling good about themselves they carried on till they reached the lake separating them from their destination. (End of upsetting bit) "Now what?" Brock said in despair seeing no way of crossing the vast face of water. At that moment something strange happens- something that happens only in the rarest of occasions-Ash had a good idea. "Hey Brock why not use Croagunk to knock down that tree there the water isn't flowing so we don't nee to worry about it flowing away with us on it-and it's long enough for us to cross!" Ash stated "Good idea Ash-Croagunk Go!" the older teenager replied realising the Blue Toad Pokémon "Croagunk use Poison Jab to knock that tree over!" Brock commanded. And with that the blue sumo toad smashed through the tree with a mighty punch and with a crash the tree landed at the other side "Good work Croagunk return" The teen says returning his pokémon. They set about crossing the log by that I mean a worried Ash ran along the log while the other two followed nervously behind- Dawn almost fell in but Brock saved her at the last minute when they made it to the other side they looked to see Ash entering the City they sighed a huge sigh of fatigue as they knew they would be like this until he found May. Ash ran through the city until he found what he was looking for- The Pokémon Center As he opened the door he bumped into the one person he was hoping to find- May "Hey May are you ok?" he asked his former pupil "I'm ok what are you doing here?" she asked in wonder at how the boy managed to get there so quickly "As soon as I heard from you I was worried stiff about you so I came running!" he stated May was touched that the boy that she looked up to went to such measures to make sure she was alright- but at that very moment Dawn and Brock arrived out of breath and bent over double; ruining the moment. May giggled at the sight guessing that they had tried to keep up with Ash knowing from experience that the best way is to let him race on ahead and go and meet him at the end-not that keeping up with him was a problem for her nor the fact that she wanted to be separated from him either she felt very safe and happy when ever he was about so she like to keep that feeling going for as long as possible. "So you found her*puff* then Ash-*pant* hi May glad to see your*puff* alright*pant*" Panted a fatigued Dawn. "Ah hello Ash what a nice surprise!" beemed a rather familiar voice "Professor Oak!" Ash cheered seeing his old friend 


	4. Chapter 3

**Shadow: Ok here's the Chap sorry if it's a bit bad I've had writers block for this chap for a while now- but none the less here it is chapter three of Bound by emotion**

**Tim: Shadow The Umbreon does not own Pokémon if he did I would be a star of the show and May would get at least the travelling time we are owed if not more also it would be Advance shipping and no longer a parent pleaser (Yes I'm looking at you D&P!) they are owned by Nintendo and all other people that produce the manga's and animes these days-Enjoy!**

**Shadow: Yeah, Enjoy!**

(Break from A/N)

_Chapter three_

A hooded man walked through an underground base until he came to a black door with the insignia of a bolt of lightning on it he stopped and took off a glove placing the naked hand against the cold glass of a sensor he then scanned one of his eyes with a laser also contained in the small computer panel thus opening the door. As it opened the man smirked under his hood not that anyone could see due to the lighting causing the hood to completely obscure his face in shadow making it impossible to see.

He walked through into a vast and cavernous chamber he looked to see his prize- a screaming Lugia crying in pain as it struggles against it's electrical shackles that kept it immobilised- he gave a evil smile at the sight he then went over to the far side of the room to a safe, he enters the combination and pulls out the very thing that Lugia had tried so hard to protect a blue stone plate that no matter how hot it was felt damp to the touch and seemed almost like an illusion-this plate was the water plate given to the guardian Pokémon by the old one who this pokémon is no one knows some say the dimensional lord Giratina others say it is the mystical Mew, great ancestor of all Pokémon but he knew the real bestower and he planned to release it from the shackles of it's own making-one way or another.

_With the gang _

"So the sea has gone out of whack every where not just in Johto!" May exclaimed

"Yes I'm afraid that's the case" The Professor added grimly

"Have you any idea why Professor?" Brock asked

The others looked expectantly at the old man only to frown when he came out with "I'm afraid not"

(Time skip)

The gang were sitting at the edge of the peer thinking about what they had just heard from May about her lucky escape and what they heard from the Professor.

"I wonder where else has been affected by this?" Dawn thought out loud-the others frowned at the thought and May tensed only to relax when Ash put a reassuring arm around her holding her close.

At that moment there was the explosion of a smoke bomb and the whirr of machinery then a cry of "Pika!" and a rather gloating laugh

(**A/N cue old Team Rocket theme from season one)**

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples in out nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

At the completion of their attackers' speech they cried "Team Rocket!"

"That's right twerps and guess what we have a couple of old friends who are dying to meet you!" James gloated as he and Jessie threw their pokéballs not only releasing Yanmega and Carnavine but Arbok and Weezing as well but they looked a lot tougher than when they left in Hoen.

Ash and the gang quickly stepped into action- "Go Staravia!" called Ash

"Ambipom Spotlight!" called Dawn

"Croagunk go!" called Brock

"Wartortle Take the stage!" called May

Their Pokémon appeared in a flash of white light ready for battle

Ash was the first to call out an attack "Staravia Arial Ace!" the feathered Pokémon went at great speed towards the trio of thieves and their faithful fighters "Stop it with Acid Bomb Arbok!" ordered Jessie and her faithful Pokémon obeyed by firing a purple bubble the size or a small boulder at the speeding bird- it would have worked had May not acted "Wartortle use Water gun to blast it out of the way!" called the brunet and the turtle Pokémon obeyed firing a concentrated blast of water at the bubble nudging it off course clearing the way for the now rocketing Staravia "Weezing use Smokescreen!" called James and the two headed Pokémon let out a thick black fog Staravia stopped and looked around for it's target but could not see a thing- until Dawn had an idea, "Ambipom use swift to blow the fog away!" cried the bluenet and the monkey chattered as if fired bright yellow stars at such a speed it whisked away the smoke "Croagunk use poison jab!" called Brock and so the sumo like toad leaped into battle fists covered with a bright violet poison and smashes the box that used to case Pikachu "Why did you let it get a clear shot James?" Jessie questioned her teammate "Yeah why did ya let Pikachu get away from ya grasp!" added Meowth "No matter Carnavine use bullet seed!" ordered James and the Venus flytrap Pokémon fired energy bullets at the fleeing yellow mouse Pokémon "Yanmega use sonic boom!" called Jessie adding to the barrage firing at Pikachu.

Soon not even Pikachu's mighty speed was not enough to dodge them all "Pika!" it cried in pain as the barrage collided with its body.

"Pikachu! - Staravia help him" cried his trainer in panic the bird acted immediately flew right in and attacked the two Pokémon from behind with a wing attack as the criminals watched their minions cry in pain they failed to see what was coming next-though it always does

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Wartortle use Water Gun!"

"Ambipom use Swift!"

"Croagunk use Poison Sting!" the Hero's Cried as their Pokémon obeyed firing their Respective attacks as the wounded villains got back to their feet only for their eyes to meet the onslaught of attacks.

There was an explosion and the Heroes looked to see their old foes flying through the air with the familiar cry of "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

As they flew out of sight the gang calmed again then praised and called back their Pokémon.

"Well that was eventful" Dawn Commented to the other's agreement.

Just then both Ash and May's Stomachs let out a growl at the same time to their embarrassment "Whoops looks like all that excitement whipped up an appetite!" laughed a very red Ash "Yeah" agreed a equally red May "I've gotta see to the Pokémon without me" said the Pokémon breeder

"Yeah and I've got some shopping I been meaning to get to so I'm out to" added Dawn Giving Brock a very quick and knowing wink not to the other twos knowing as they turned around agreeing to meet up with them later Dawn teased them saying "Keep it clean you two!"

Despite it being almost impossible the two turned even redder so much they looked like a pair of tomatoes despite the taunting they carried on silently deciding together without even speaking to the other not to respond to the bluenet as they walked across the bridge.

(Break From Story)

**Shadow: ^if you're wondering about those my lines don't seem to be working to my dismay**

**Tim: Stupid computers! *raises Sledge hammer***

**Shadow:*Stops the little pink Psychopath by taking the sledge hammer away* if the computer dies you die it is your very life source**

**Tim: Meep **

**Shadow:*looks at Sledge hammer* where did you get this anyway?**

**Tim: Ebay **

**Shadow:*Groans and face palms* anyway hope you enjoyed the chap and remember R&R!**

**Seeya on the other side Shadow out! **


End file.
